1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly, a new hose coupling and a new insert portion of the hose coupling as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly comprising a hose coupling having an annular recess, and a hose having an end thereof clamped in the annular recess of the coupling, the coupling having a longitudinal axis and comprising a tubular insert portion inserted into the one end of the hose and having an external peripheral surface means that is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis, and a tubular ferrule portion disposed in generally concentric and spaced relation about the insert portion to define the annular recess therebetween and having been radially inwardly deformed toward the longitudinal axis to clamp the end of the hose between the ferrule portion and the insert portion after the end of the hose has been received in the annular recess, the external peripheral surface means of the insert portion having a plurality of spaced apart annular ridge means and having a plurality of spaced apart annular groove means therein that are separated from each other by the annular ridge means so that the insert portion has medial groove means intermediate opposite end groove means thereof, the end groove means and the medial groove means having generally the same dimensions. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,779 to Foster.